Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having a backlight assembly.
Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, requires light to display an image. To this end, the display device includes a display panel displaying the image and a backlight assembly providing the light to the display panel. The backlight assembly for the display device is classified into a direct-illumination type backlight assembly and an edge-illumination type backlight assembly according to a position of light emitting units thereof.
According to the direct-illumination type backlight assembly, the light emitting units of the backlight assembly are disposed under the display panel to provide the display panel with the light. In this case, an optical lens is used to control a direction in which the light emitted from the light emitting units travels.